english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Schroeder
Erica Schroeder (born April 27, 1975) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2009) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004) - Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2009) - Additional Voices *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Animals United (2010) - Sushi *Kikoriki: Deja Vu (2019) - Additional Voices *Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal (2019) - Josey, Additional Voices *Tall Tales from the Magical Garden of Antoon Krings (2019) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007) - Shiho Sakakibara (ep6) *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Maki Kitaki, Shizuka Koumoto *Phoenix (2007) - Obaba (ep1) *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Black & White (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Wobbuffet *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Saishi *Seven of Seven (2004-2005) - Ghost Girl, Kayano, Melody Honey, Old Woman, Tsukie, Video Game Voices *Shaman King (2004-2005) - Lyserg Diethel, Matilda Matisse *The Gokusen (2004) - Girl (ep8), Nurse (ep6), Sayuri (ep3) *World War Blue (2017) - Stella *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2011) - Akiza Izinski *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012) - Additional Voices *Zetman (2013) - Akemi Kawakami, High School Girl (ep10), Ritsuko 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Additional Voices *Mai Mai Miracle (2016) - Nagako Aoki *Okko's Inn (2019) - Torako Kise, Additional Voices *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Margo, Ditto, Eevee, Teddiursa *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Additional Voices *Psychic School Wars (2016) - Yuriko Yamagiwa *your name. (2017) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Outlanders (2006) - Momo Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2009) - Emma Frost Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Cutie Honey (2007) - Scarlet Claw Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Celestine *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Radio Ads, Stripper 1 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2016) - Kim Seong-ah 'Video Games' *Contra: Rogue Corps (2019) - Ms. Fiona Swift *Just Cause 3 (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (2018) - Baroness (Aggressive), Baroness (Pious) *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Lyserg Diethel *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Lyserg Diethel, Matilda Matisse 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Blaze the Cat *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Blaze the Cat *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2010) - Additional Voices *Shadow Hearts: From the New World (2006) - Hildegard Valentine, Okanagan *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Additional Voices *Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) - Blaze the Cat/Sir Percival *Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Blaze the Cat *Sonic Riders (2006) - Additional Voices *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) - Blaze the Cat *Sonic Rush (2005) - Blaze the Cat *Sonic Rush: Adventure (2007) - Blaze the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Blaze the Cat *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Meloetta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (63) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors